


你曾入梦

by Gatrake



Category: The Ninth Configuration - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatrake/pseuds/Gatrake
Summary: “你肖想过我罢。”





	你曾入梦

**Author's Note:**

> 《精神病患》这一作品我是先看了电影，再看了小说。这个仿佛发生在人类社会之外的故事深深吸引了我，凯恩和卡特肖都是我极爱的角色，因此想要动笔写写他们两个之间的故事。  
> 有些让人尴尬的是，在没有看到英文原著之前我以为卡特肖的英文名拼作Catshaw,然而写完这篇文以后才发现，他的名字应该拼作Cutshaw，但由于他的名字是本文一个重要的梗，因此不好替换，只能将这个疏漏留在文章里，如有看客，请谅解。  
> 希望能找到和我一样喜欢他们的人。

“你肖想过我吧。”卡特肖脸上带着猫咪逮到老鼠般的神气，坐在办公桌上晃着腿，撑在桌面上的手按在那本要命的笔记上，让人连辩驳的话都没法说出口。  
“他又一次出现在我的办公室里，三十分钟以前。在此之前从不知道我需要用三十分钟来让一个人从我的脑子里离开。可我还是失败了，因为我又开始重复他的名字，C-A-T…看，他的名字里藏着一只猫，这个像猫一样的男人，怪不得……”他抓起可怜的本子，用尽可能平稳的语气朗读其中的内容，但这太难了，就算五分钟之前已经看过一遍，那些滚烫的字母还是给他烙下了好几个洞，他发誓自己已经闻到烧焦的味道了。  
而凯恩，哦，这个可怜的男人，如果他这个时候还让理智好好地待在他的头盖骨里，他一定会用这辈子所有的感情来懊悔——为什么要在治疗笔记里写这些呢？为什么他不随身带着这本不光彩的笔记？——但来不及了，每当一个新单词从卡特肖那两片嘴唇里蹦出来，他的血就冷上一分。他已经有十几年没有体会到这种全身的血液都要凝固的感觉了，但显然目前的情况更糟一些，他感觉自己在卡特肖面前已经是赤裸的了，连一寸可以遮羞的布料都没有，连一条线头都没有。  
“说点什么，文森特。”卡特肖拿着本子耸了耸肩，他也不知道自己为什么要耸肩，但他就是想这么做，“这是你新写的仲夏夜之梦？用Cat作主角名未免太过老套了，读者们都知道他会被老鼠吃掉，在吃掉之前他还会被玩弄，可恶的生物，它们就爱筋疲力尽的口感——哦，可是你看——”他残忍地把本子伸到凯恩鼻子底下，“它和你的病患记录一模一样！一样的蓝色！一样的题目！”  
几个大写的字母像烙铁一样透过凯恩的视网膜，那是他亲手写上去的，在来到第九号基地的第一天。他知道卡特肖要说什么，完全清楚，卡特肖只消再翻几下就能将那页写着“卡特肖观察日记”的纸亮出来，然后他就能够宣判自己的罪行，以任何卡特肖喜欢的方式。  
凯恩不知道为什么自己还没有精神失常，或许他也应该找一瓶番茄酱涂到自己的脖颈上，然后他就可以和剑鱼跳舞，谁也不会在意他写过什么日记……  
“说点什么，文森特。”卡特肖打断了凯恩的胡思乱想，他的手还向前伸着，像讨要赔款的受害者。“或者你还想再听听这本巨著里说了什么？”他似乎一定要听到凯恩自己承认这一切，于是再次翻开本子，“如果我可以成为自然的一部分，一片云或者一阵风，我都可以更坦然一些。但唯独我不可以，卡特肖，不可以是我。”卡特肖突然提高了声音，“看啊长官，这个叫Cat的人还有另一个名字！那后面是个shaw，S-H-A-W！您觉得眼熟吗？我觉得很眼熟，他好像我的兄弟一样，您说这奇怪吗？精神学界有过这种先例吗？这种病有没有学名？您能不能借我一本罕见精神病手册，我好自我诊断一下免得明天以为我是加百利的堂兄。我最近天天梦到他——”  
法槌敲下了，死刑宣判了。卡特肖的声音里带着不自觉察的抖，他不知道这么做是不是对的，这一切都太过突然让他没有多余的反应时间。他瞪大眼睛让自己的表情更严厉一点，并试图从凯恩的一举一动中看到点什么破绽，他读过讲微表情的书，尽管他已经忘记了大半，但假如面前的这个男人的五官做出哪怕一点不寻常的举动他都会拉响警报吹响号角，就是今晚，就是现在，他要凯恩就范。他是检举人、告发者、报案人、被害者、加害人、共犯、警察、律师、法官、行刑者，他有无数证据来证实凯恩的罪行，这本日记只是其中最微不足道的一件。卡特肖的脑筋从没有转得这样快过，他早已准备好之后至少两手的对策，凭借他对凯恩的了解。  
“如果……”  
“对，是你想的那样。”  
“什么？”卡特肖突然觉得他的耳朵生得不太好，为什么这样简短的一句话都听不真切，“你说什么？”  
凯恩张了张嘴，第一次发现说一句话需要经过这么多道程序，他需要吸入足够的氧气，再让那些气体通过自己的声带，但奇怪的是他好像不再拥有声带这样事物了似的，无论他怎么努力那几个简单的词汇都没法从他的嘴里发出哪怕一个音节。  
他开始大喊。  
＊  
＊  
＊

“长官？您做噩梦了吗长官？”石斑鱼的声音冲进他脑袋里。  
凯恩醒了，抬起头的时候他的脸上还有笔记压的印子，好像一道疤痕。  
“没有，只是睡得不太安稳。”他迭口否认，将那个本子拢到胸前。  
石斑鱼没空想这是不是一句假话，“刚才接到了山下一家酒吧的电话，说是有一个我们这里的人遇到麻烦了。”  
“今天自由活动的时候有谁不在？”他勉强想起今天给所有人点过名，那时哈德逊咆哮的声音几乎把他办公室的玻璃震碎。  
“卡特肖不在，长官。”石斑鱼低着头说，他再次核实了一遍点名册，“没错，只有卡特肖不在。”  
但当他抬起脑袋的时候第九基地的精神学专家已经不在这间屋子了，他走到窗边往下探头，只来得及看到一个军绿色的身影钻进吉普扬长而去。


End file.
